1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone type dust collecting apparatus that separates by centrifugal force contaminants from the air that is drawn into the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, vacuum cleaners such as upright type, canister type or the like, have a suction brush that is connected to the body of the vacuum cleaner and moves along on the cleaning surface. The body of the vacuum cleaner includes a dust collecting chamber, in which a dust filter is detachably mounted, and a motor driving chamber, in which a motor for generating the suction force is mounted. The suction force draws air and any dust or dirt on the cleaning surface into the cleaner body. The air is discharged from the cleaner after passing through the dust filter that is disposed in the dust collecting chamber of the cleaner body. The various contaminants in the air are filtered out by the dust filter, while the clean air is discharged to the environment.
The general vacuum cleaner described above, however, has a structure, in which contaminants are filtered and collected by an expendable dust filter. When the dust filter is clogged with contaminants, the filter has to be replaced, and a user must manually remove the used, dirty filter and insert a new one, which is both inconvenient and unhygienic.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above problems of the related art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone type dust collecting apparatus that is capable of separating by centrifugal force and collecting dust or contaminants from the air that is drawn in by a suction brush.
In accordance with the present invention, the above object is accomplished by a vacuum cleaner including a cleaner body, a suction brush, through which air and contaminants are drawn in, and a cyclone type dust collecting device. The cleaner body has a motor driving chamber and a dust collecting chamber in communication with the motor driving chamber. The cyclone type dust collecting device is mounted in the dust collecting chamber and separates by centrifugal force the contaminants from the air. The cyclone type dust collecting device includes a hollow cylindrical cyclone body having an open top, a closed bottom, and a contaminant outlet. The open top allows air and contaminants into the cyclone body, where the contaminants are separated from the air by centrifugation. The contaminants are then discharged from the cyclone body through the contaminant outlet. The cyclone type dust collecting device further includes a contaminant receptacle for collecting the contaminants discharged through the contaminant outlet, a base member hingedly connected to the contaminant receptacle, and a cover for covering the top of the cyclone body. The cover has an air inlet passage, through which air and contaminants drawn in through the suction brush enter into the cyclone body, an air outlet passage, through which the air is discharged from the cyclone body, and a contaminant separating grill. The grill extends downward from the air outlet passage into the cyclone body and has a plurality of fine holes.